Mithel High
by Da Red Fox
Summary: It explains itself. Mithel High. Naruto and gang go to Mithel High, what will happen? Breakups, figths, abuses and stuff involted. [Not a ShikaxKiba fic]


**Yay, a new story;D**** Yea, I know, I know, I've got one other going but I had an idea of this story and now I'm making it;D This is sort of collage story so… yeah. Well, I'll just have to hope that you'll enjoy it just much as the other but… Well, it could be a little angst in the beginning and stuff so… and, yeah… I hate Sasuke, or how I say his name SasGAY… don't flame me of his hatred, plzz? There will be some swearing in this story so… And I don't own Naruto, lets just remember it… Yeah, on with it?**

"Oi! Don't move! Kiba, I can't believe it on you that you _always_ somehow get into fights." Shikamaru said while pressing a bag full of ice up to Kiba's jaw where he had just got hit pretty badly

"Common, they picked a fight with me! Please, don't start acting like my mom, Shika!" Kiba complained. He whined a little when Shikamaru pressed the bag against his jaw.

"Okay, next time someone picks a fight with you, stay out of it. Otherwise you're going to end up like this you're whole life…you're a hell of a troublesome person."

"…whatever…"

"I mean it. You could be killed and there are only boring people in this town…"

"… you ever think about what the others are doing right now? Do you maybe think they have forgotten us?"

"… No, I don't ever think about it… its _way_ to troublesome"

"Heh, may I guess, it takes a lot of energy?"

"That's right."

**Flashback**

"But, mom! Common! Do we have to move _again_?" 13 year old Kiba asked his mother.

"Honey, that's just how it is. We have to move, I'm sorry." Tsume answered his son.

"But mom! We just moved away from Konoha and now we have to move again?! It's so unfair!"

----A week later----

"Stupid place." Kiba murmured to himself while kicking a rock angrily. He had decided to take a walk with Akamaru in the forest in the new place. Why did it have to be him to move away from all of his friends? Well… he wasn't the one. Shikamaru moved away too, but that was an another thing.

"K-Kiba?" Said a voice from above. Kiba looked up to see Shikamaru sitting lazily on a branch, looking down to him.

"No way…"

**End of Flashback**

They chatted on a bit then suddenly, Hana, Kiba's big sister, came running towards them.

"Hey, Kiba, you've got some letter at home, you should check it out." Hana said while grinning.

"Okay…I guess you know what it is… hey, I'll see you Shika." Kiba yelled.

"Yeah, hey… want to go training afterwards?"

"Yah, sure, I'll meet you here after… 15 minutes, okay?"

"Sure, bye"

----Line----

"Think twice before coming here again, bitch!"

Sakura ran through the streets, all beat up. Her feats were a little bit numb, but she kept on running. She didn't know where to go, her best friend moved away couple months ago. Everyone had moved away except for Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Shino, Lee, Neji and Hinata. She still had Naruto but she didn't talk much to Sasuke anymore. She figured out that he only cared for killing his brother. She and Ino lost their crushes for him long time ago. She kept running and running, until she ran into someone.

"Oww, watch where you're going!"

"… N-Naruto?"

"Sakura? Oh, god, what happened to you? You look horrible, let me take you to my house and take care of you're wounds."

"N-no, I'm fine…"

"No you're not… Sakura, I might be stupid, but I'm not blind."

"…Fine, but let me pick up some stuff at home first, okay?"

"Okay"

They walked on, Sakura could barley walk, but she still did. She didn't want to look weak in front of Naruto. When they arrived, Sakura went into her room to pick up some bandages and on the way out, she noticed a letter. She picked it up and opened it.

----Line----

"Mom! Get the phone!" Ino yelled at her mom. She was tired after the day. It sure had been a long day.

"Honey, it's for you." Her mom called. Ino walked down the stairs, grabbed the phone and went up to her room.

"Mmmh? Hello?"

"Hey, Ino! It's been a while since I heard something from you."

"Chouji! Hey, what's up!"

"Waah, nothing much… what about you?" Chouji answered. Ino swore that she heard some munching.

"Same here… hey, Chouji? Are you eating again?"

"…how did you know?"

"I have my reasons"

"You still hear me munch now?"

"…yes…"

"But now?"

"Yes!"

"So… how have you been? Looks like you, me and Shikamaru all moved away, huh?"

"Yeah… and all on different places… I heard that only Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Shino, Lee, Neji and Hinata didn't move away. Amazing, huh?"

"Yeah… I haven't heard in Shikamaru in a long time."

"Me neither…"

"Hey, I got to go… dad's getting annoyed, he says that I've gotten some letter and I need to look at it. Call me later, okay?"

"Yah, sure, okay"

"Bye, bye"

"Bye" With these words, the conversation ended.

"Ino? The mailman came with some letter for you."

"Okay" Ino answered while opening the letter and reading it.

----Line----

"Hinata… come over here for a second." Hinata's father called.

"What is it, father?"

"I'll be gone for the night because of a mission. Tell Neji that when he comes back from his training because I'll be leaving soon."

"Okay, father."

--

"Hey, Hinata. Where's your dad?" Neji asked

"Oh, he went out for a mission, I was supposed to tell you that."

"Okay… so… is he gone?"

"Yeah, he just left." After Hinata said that, Hanabi came storming into the room, and threw herself, grumpy on the sofa.

"What's wrong now, Hanabi?" Neji asked while sighing.

"It's these dumb letters! You always get some, father too, but not me! I hate it!"

"… so you're meaning that we got some letters?" Hinata asked. Hanabi only nodded. Neji and Hinata went to get the letters. They opened it and read it.

----Line----

Shikamaru sat, waiting on the branch were they first met. He sure was happy. Suddenly, Kiba came running towards him, smirking.

"Shikamaru, you'll never guess! I just got invited to—"

"Mithel High!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

"Dude! We're going together! That's like… _so_ cool!" Kiba yelled.

"Dude, its like… wow! But why do you think they invited us?"

"'Cuz we're so smart!"

"… I'm smart, not you."

"Oi! I'm smart to!"

"Whatever you say."

"When will we be leaving?"

"After two days."

----Line----

"Oh my GOD! I JUST GOT INVITED TO MITHEL HIGH!" Sakura screamed. Naruto had never seen her so happy. She was dancing and singing and jumping.

"That's awesome!" Naruto said, then she got even more happier.

"Maybe you got invited too! Lets check!" Sakura yelled while dragging him all the way to his house. When they got there, they saw the letter. Naruto quickly took it up and read it.

"So did I! I got invited too!"

"THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Maybe someone else in Konoha got invited!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh My god! Lets check!"

With these words, they left. They figured out that Sasuke, Tenten, Lee and Shino got invited too.

----Line----

"Oh My GOD!" Ino screamed. She started jumping and screaming, jumping and screaming all over the apartment.

"What's wrong Ino?" Her mom asked while covering her ears.

"I JUST GOT INVITED TO MITHEL HIGH!" Ino screamed. After she calmed down a little, she called Chouji right away.

"Pick up… pick up…!" She mumbled to herself. He finally picked up.

"Oh my GOSH! Chouji, you don't believe what happened to me!" Ino said.

"You got invited too?"

"Gosh! You got invited too? To Mithel high?"

"Yup"

"Oh my god, that's soo cool!"

"Yah, I know! I hope Shikamaru got invited too!"

"Duuh! He's a genius! Of course he got invited!"

And they talked on and on like this for 15 minutes when Ino had to go to pack. She only had two days. _'I sure hope Sakura was invited too'_

----Line----

Hanabi lay grumpy on the sofa when she heard a loud scream. She thought something had happened so she ran towards the scream. She only figured out that Hinata was going crazy. Neji seemed happy too.

"What's wrong with Hinata?"

"We both got invited to Mithel high!" Neji said, smiling happily.

"Does that mean that you wont be here all the time?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah, you'll get rid of us." Neji answered. It was Hanabi's time to scream and dance. Neji stood there like an idiot, watching his cousins dance and scream all over the main house.

"Are you going to dormitory?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah… we'll just come over for Christmas and stuff." Hinata answered.

"Yaay! When will you go?"

"After two days."

"Yay!"

**Sorry, I'm to lazy to write more… but, still say if you like it or not… well, there are tests coming so I wont update fast… still, I'll try to update soon…**

**Da Red Fox - Boogle**


End file.
